Welcome, You've Got Death
by FlareKai
Summary: What you get when you have Killer E-mails, a world famous Beyblade team, and 3 crazy-ass girls? Total Horror & Chaos! Everything you knew about Beyblade is about to change.


Welcome, You've Got Death!

_**Introduction  
**_**  
This chapter is kindda random because I'm still planning stuff out. But right now you get to see the crazy side of Takaiyu & Her big sister!**_****_

You never know what might happen in your lifetime; but that doesn't mean that you should be afraid. Take these young teenagers for example.. 4 Japanese, 2 Russian, 1 American, and 1 Chinese, nothing seems to phase them. All they do is train & travel the world playing their little spinning top game, and nothing ever really seems to happen, that is.. until their once peaceful town, turns out to be the site of a murderous war. But who's to blame? Don't believe me? Read and find out for yourself..

Tyson paced around impatiently in the dojo. "Where are they?! This doesn't make any sense!" He sighed roughly falling to his knees, "They've got some nerve!" Max giggled a bit at the expression on his face. Its been 3 hours and Ray, Takaiyu, or her big sister Sukey. "What could be taking them so long?!"

"A bit impatient are we..?" Kai glared over at him. Nothing new though, just his usual death-stare. "Oh yes.. state the obvious, Capitan Kai." Tyson snarled, returning the look. "Humph." He just looked away in his usual pose. Arms folded, calm face, eyes closed..

"Figures.. You always do that. Your so plain."

**Vi undrar Ã¤r ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fÃ¥ se  
Kom igen**

**Vem som helst kan vara med**

"Dude.. what the fuck was that?!" Tyson looked over at the dojo window. "Beats me?" Max shrugged. "It sounded like it came from my cousin's room.."

Tyson darted out of the dojo and to the front door of Takaiyu's room, "TK?" he said, knocking a few times. It opened a bit, but barely. The music stopped and the room was dark. "Dude, whats going on in there?!"

"Umm.. nothing..?" Only thing noticeable were her blood-red eyes. "Oh please, don't give me that. Now whats going on in there?!"

"Like I said, it's nothing.. Real-LYY!" Sukey pulled her away from the door. "Hey, have you seen Maxie anywhere??"

_There goes that tone in her voice..  
They're definitely up to something.._

"Umm.. Yeah, he's right beside the door."

"THANKS!"

"WHOA!" She grabbed Max and pulled him in. "What the hells going on.." Kai walked up behind him. "I dunno, but I'm about to find out!!" Kai slapped his hand over his face, "Oh boy.. if you have an idea, it means this wont end well.." Kai watched as his gun-ho teammate pushes himself through the door. "WHAT IN THE-?!"

**Dansa med oss**

**Klappa era hÃ¤nder**

**GÃ¶r som vi gÃ¶r**

**Ta nÃ¥gra steg Ã¥t vÃ¤nster**

**Lyssna och lÃ¤r**

**Missa inte chansen**

**Nu Ã¤r vi hÃ¤r med**

**Caramelldansen**

Tyson looked at them weirdly. "Oh shit!" Ray quickly shut off the camera as Max turned off the computer, but Takaiyu & Sukey (Who were in their own little world at the moment), kept dancing. "Uhh. HEL-LOOO..." Tyson waved his hand in their faces. "GAH!!" Takaiyu screamed and back-kicked him into the bookshelf. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He screeched as some more books fell down on him.

_All- Sweatdrop.._

"You shouldn't be sneaking up behind people like that :P" Said Sukey with a cheeky smile on her face. "OK.. I know by now to never trust that smile. "Exactly!" Takaiyu popped up behind her sis, both with the same look on their faces. "OHHHH NOO.. WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT, FORGET IT!" He tried to regain his dignity by getting up and brushing himself off, but unfortunately, World History had other plans in mind. "Uhh.. Tyson.." Kai started, "WHAT."

**BOOM**

And wouldn't you believe it..? Yup. The book landed on his head. "O..MY GOD.."

"What..?" They all looked at him. "OHMYGOD.."

"WHAT!" They all yelled this time. "IT'S KAI'S GRANDFATHER!", he yelled pointing to a page. "THATS HITTLER YOU DOUCHE BAG!" Kai slammed the book in his face. "OW! My poor nose!!"

"Serves you right, Tyson!"  
"Shut up, TK!"  
"Make me!"  
"GRRRR..."

"Wow.. I never fight with my sister like that.."  
"Yeah? Well truth is.. they act more like they're brother & sister rather than cousins.."  
"Yeah.." _Sweatdrop.__****_

_The Moon now filled the sky along with his starry friends and together they created the night. On the far-side of town one small boy was awake. The only light in the house came from his laptop gently snugged on his lap. "Hm? Whats this?" Kenny looked at the suspicious e-mail. "No subject, but theres a senders address, and it was recently sent too." CLICK. "Hmm.. whoever reads this message shall suffer a cruel and horrible fate.. Pass this message on to your friends if you dare, but keep in mind the first sentence. No one can outwit death.. especially when its about to come knocking at your door." He read aloud to himself. The strange e-mail had an attachment of a reaper with a sythe. "Upon this sythe I shall carve your name.. forever with me shall your soul remain." At frist, chief thought nothing of it, that it was just some kind of prank. "Ha.." He started with a slightly baffled look on his face, "Who would actually believe something like this..? Haha!" He closed is laptop and gently placed it aside his bed. The image of the reaper was still burned into his mind. Slowly, his name started to carve into its sythe. "What the.. But wait.. why am I seeing this!?" His head shot off his pillow. "It didn't have my name on there!" Cold chills started to creep down his spine. "Wh-whats going on??" He became as still as a statue so suddenly.. but in the silence of the night.. he passed on..._

_**MORNING**_

"NO NO! NOT AGAIN!!" Takaiyu screamed from her room. "What the-..?"" Tyson sluggishly got out of his bed and rolled onto the cold floor. The words, "Sleepy" were forced outta his mouth, while next door to his room, squeaking and screaming were heard. "...that cant be good.." he thought to himself. KNOCK KNOCK! Tyson stood outside his cousins room as more noises could be heard. "Faster!! Hit it faster!!" Sukey cried out. "Raugh!! IM TRYING!! IM TRYING!!"  
"Hurry!!"  
"I Cant.. Cant, hit it!!"  
"Yes you can!! Try!! MOVE THOSE FINGERS!!"  
Tyson's eyes widened outside the door. "Oh no.. they wouldnt be.." He quickly opened it and just in time to see Takaiyu's controller hit the floor. "NOO!!" she dropped to her knees. "4th place again.." she muttered under her breath. "I told you to press the B button, but would you listen to me?? Nooo..." Sukey said sarcasticly. "Yeah yeah.. sniff.."  
"Wait.. what's going on in here then!?"  
"SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL!" They replied in unison. Tyson's jaw dropped to the floor. Takaiyu picked up the controller and showed him the title screen. "See. I was doing an online battle."

_  
__****_

**Well.. thats all I have for now.. ill update soon! Promise!! and I promise that the next chapter will be better!!**


End file.
